User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game: Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th film franchise, a guest fighter in Mortal Kombat X, and will be a playable character in The Crossover Game. Biography KI...KI...KI...MA...MA...MA... Death and revenge make up the very core of Jason Voorhees' being. He died as a young boy. His mother killed out of grief and rage. When she was murdered, Jason returned and avenged her. Many times since, the living have tried to send him back to the realm of the dead. He's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, and even hurled into space. But Jason cannot be killed. Cannot be stopped. THE LEGACY OF JASON VOORHEES *''Mortal Kombat X'' JASON'S OVERALL LEGACY *''Friday the 13th (1980, Cameo)'' *''Friday the 13th: Part 2'' *''Friday the 13th: Part III'' *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (Copycat killer only)'' *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' *''Jason X'' *''Freddy vs Jason'' *''Friday the 13th (2009)'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' Arcade Opening Jason's kill count rises to a point that the residents of his world are desperate to destroy him. Having failed to kill him through virtually any and all known methods of death, they've finally lost hope. Nothing seems to be able to stop this monster. This massive killing spree is noticed in other worlds, as well. The sorcerer Quan Chi, operating under the order of the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, and the mysterious entity, Master Polygon, summons Jason to the Netherrealm, hoping to use his bloodlust for their own nefarious ambitions. However, as demonstrated by the efforts of their previous person of interest, Freddy Krueger, Jason cannot be controlled and seeks to kill his so-called masters. However.... Rivals Names: '''Freddy Krueger, Nemesis T-Type '''Reason: VS Freddy: Just as Jason turns his blade against Quan Chi and Shinnok, Freddy Krueger returns to the Netherrealm and challenges Jason, himself. This version of Freddy had never met Jason, altough the hockey mask-clad killer seems to remember Krueger all too well. Curious to know how this machete-wielding zombie managed to give his namesake such a hard time, Freddy prepares to kill Jason as Quan Chi and Shinnok leave to meet up with Master Polygon to inform him of Jason's defiance. VS Nemesis: TBA Connection: Freddy: Both characters are iconic horror villains, have several sequels in their series, have appeared in reboots, and have crossed over with each other before, both in film and a comic book series. Both characters, despite being nigh invincible, also have a known weakness, both of which are the plar opposite of each other. One of Freddy's known weakness is fire, as he was burned alive, and Jason has a fear of water, as he drowned when he was a child. Both characters also appear as DLC fighters in the Mortal Kombat series. Nemesis: Both are large and monstrous killers that possess a superhuman amount of strength. Neither character speaks much, although they have spoken once, Nemesis saying "S.T.A.R.S.", and Jason saying "Kill her mommy....Don't let her get away" in his mother's mind. Ending TBA Gameplay Most Jason's fighting style is imported directly from Mortal Kombat X, although some moves are inspired by some of Jason's kills in the Friday films. center (Square Moves) *'Machete Combo -' Jason will attack in a three-hit machete combo. Similar to Zeus, each swipe of his machete can be charged to inflict more damage on the opponent. *'Temple Punch -' + Jason rushes forward and punches an opponent in the head, knocking them to the ground. *'Machete Toss -' + Jason tosses his machete at the opponent. Unlike a similar move used by Sweet Tooth, Jason can charge this move and aim which direction he'll throw the machete. *'Corpse Grab -' + Jason grabs the opponent by the foot and slams them into the ground. This move can also be used to grapple jumping opponents. center (Triangle Moves) *'Psycho Slash-' Jason slashes the opponent multiple times with his machete. If this attack is charged, Jason will repeatedly stab the opponent instead of slashing them. *'Shoulder Push -' + Jason shoulder charges an opponent, knocking them to ground and stunning them. This move can be followed up winto combos. *'Bloodshed -' + Jason grabs an opponent by the neck, impales them with his machete, then kicks them toward the ground. *'Bed Crush -' + A bed spawns under the oppnent and Jason quickly bends it like he's closing a book. This move will instantly stun opponents for a brief time. center (Circle Moves) *'Pursuit -' Jason cracks his neck, causing himself to be cloaked in a red aura. In this state, his speed is increased and his attacks are likely to stun opponents. Opponents hit while Jason is in this state will become more sluggish, moving more slowly. *'Choke '- + Jason charges into the opponent and throttles them before tossing them into the ground. *'Lake Mist -' + Jason becomes cloaked in a thick mist and disappears, teleporting to another area in yet another cloud of thick mist. Can be aimed in a similar fashion to Zeus and Spike's teleportation moves. *'Killing Machine -' + Jason gains a slight armor buff, making him more resistant to knockback and unable to be launched for a brief time. He is unable to jump in this state, and once the ability wears off, he will be stunned and vulnerable to attacks. (Throws) *'The Horror -' or Jason stabs the opponent in the head with his machete, then stabs them in the stomach before kicking them off of his machete. *'Tight Squeeze' '-' Jason grabs his opponent and gives them a crushing bear hug before tossing them across the stage. *'Back Breaker -' Grabs the opponent and breaks their back over his knee before tossing them to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Kill for Mother '(Level 1): Jason draws his machete as suspenseful music plays. He is then able to instantly kill opponents by slicing them with his machete. Opponents will briefly look at Jason in terror and scream before being KO'd. *'Unstoppable Killer' (Level 2): Jason becomes engulfed in flames. Not only will all of his attacks instantly kill opponents, but merely coming into contact with an opponent in this state will earn a kill for Jason. This state lasts for 8 seconds before the flames are extinguished. *'Sleeping Bag Killer' (Level 3): A cutscene plays where Jason stuffs the opponents into a large sleeping bag. He will then violently thrust the bag into the ground twice before slamming it against a wall, then discarding the sleeping bag. Animations and Taunts Introductions *Jason walks onto the stage dragging a dead victim. He pulls his machete out of their body as he prepares to fight. *Jason walks onto the stage and pulls a knife out of his neck, before quickly discarding it. *Lightning strikes Jason's grave and he rises from the ground, ready to fight. *Jason walks out of a thick mist before facing the camera, with the famous "ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma" whisper being heard. Winning Screen *Jason walks away with his back to the camera. *Jason removes his mask with his back to the camera, and walks away as the camera focuses on his discarded mask. *Jason slowly walks out of Crystal Lake with Freddy Krueger's hat in his hand. *Jason disappears into a thick mist, met with the famous whisper being played. Losing Screen *Jason appears as his childhood self, curled up in the fetal position. *Jason is hurled into space. *Jason's mask is seen on the ground, and is quickly dragged underground by Freddy's glove. *Jason's mask is seen floating to the shore of Crystal Lake. Music *'Level 3 Super: TBA' Taunts *'Messy Blade: '''Jason wipes his machete with his glove, cleaning it. *'A Minor Annoyance: Jason removes a knife from his back. *'''For Mother: Jason cracks his neck and stares at his machete as the famous "ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma" whisper is heard. Costumes Jason's costumes are taken from his films. Crystal Lake Killer Jason's outfit from Mortal Kombat X. Cyborg Killer Jason's outfit from Jason X. Before the Mask Jason's outfit before he found a hockey mask. He wears overalls, a flannel shirt, and covers his face with a burlap sack. Gallery Json.png Category:Blog posts